


Jellicious

by amathela



Category: The Office - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Usually, Ryan's pretty good at tuning Kelly out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellicious

Usually, Ryan's pretty good at tuning Kelly out. Like the way you don't really notice the traffic outside your house after a while, or the way you can sleep through your alarm clock. (Except that time she reprogrammed the station, and he woke up to Britney freakin' Spears at 7am. He nearly threw the clock against the wall, and Kelly didn't even wake up.) There's really no reason this morning should be any different.

But the constant strain of "Oh my God oh my God oh my God" is starting to get to him, and he really, really doesn't want to ask what she's so excited about. But. He has a hard enough time concentrating on sales as it is, and one of these days, he's pretty sure she's actually going to tell him something important.

"My lucky lipgloss! Oh my God, I thought I lost this, like, forever ago, but I was just looking in my purse, because I haven't used it in ages, but it looks really cute with my new skirt, and, oh my God! Ryan!"

One of these days, she'll surprise him.

(In the meantime, though, he has to admit, Kelly's lucky lipgloss tastes really good.)


End file.
